Home Sweet Home
by KkamCon Penjahat FanFic
Summary: Pergilah sayang... Pergilah kemanapun kau suka. Namun, kapan pun kau ingin pulang, pulanglah ke rumah kita. Pulang ke pelukanku...


**.**

**...Home Sweet Home...**

**.**

"Hiks―hiks―"

Bohong jika lelaki tinggi pirang itu tak merasa resah melihat lelaki satunya meringkuk sesenggukan di sandaran sofa. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya.

"Hiks―hiks―"

"Oh Tuhan! kau itu laki-laki, Byun Baekhyun. Mengapa harus menangis sampai seperti itu hanya karena masalah ini?" Ia berteriak menginterupsi. Bosan juga lama-lama.

Sedang lelaki sesenggukan itu tak berniat mengangkat kepalanya, malah air matanya yang semakin berlinang.

"Diamlah!" Ia memerintah, dingin dan tegas.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Kris!" lelaki sesenggukan menjawab tanpa melihat padanya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Kris mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat resah.

"Ok, Aku minta maaf!"

"Kau tidak mengerti karena bukan kau yang menumpang di rumah ini! Kau tidak mengerti karena bukan kau yang diteriaki!" Baekhyun―lelaki sesenggukan tadi―meninggikan volume suaranya, tak perlu merasa takut orang lain akan terganggu, karena memang hanya ada mereka berdua dalam rumah―apartemen―itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf!" Suara Kris tak kalah keras. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dari duduknya. Sedang Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Wajah sedihnya teralihkan menjadi kemarahan, yang entah bagaimana―Kris juga tak mengerti―mampu membuat nyali Kris ciut seketika.

"Ku maafkan! Maaf merepotkanmu selama ini." Baekhyun berujar nyaris tanpa ekspresi, lalu beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki, "Aku akan membayar sewa. Terima kasih sudah mengijikanku numpang di rumahmu." Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Kris untuk menyahut, ia berlenggang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku sudah minta maaf! Hei!" Kris berteriak sekerasnya, berusaha menghentikan tubuh Baekhyun yang akan menghilang dibalik pintu.

Tapi Baekhyun tak peduli. Kris tidak sungguh-sungguh menahannya. Karena, jika memang ia sungguh-sungguh, seharusnya lelaki itu sudah berlari dan menahan lengannya agar tak kelaur dari pintu. Keluar dari rumah.

Rumah mereka.

Setidaknya itu dulu.

Dan akan berbeda mulai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tak pernah mengharapkan Kris memberi ia tempat istimewa di hatinya―ataupun di rumahnya. Tapi ia mengharapkan Kris menganggap kebersamaan mereka selama ini sebagai sesuatu yang berarti. Bukan menganggap Baekhyun hanya orang yang sekedar tinggal dan merepotkan dirinya. Bukan'kah Kris sendiri yang menawarkan tempat tinggal untuknya dulu? Ia ingat betul itu.

**.**

"Kau mencari apartemen murah, Baek? Sebenarnya kau bisa tinggal bersamaku,"

"…sebenarnya."

"Hah? Tinggal bersamamu? Apa tidak masalah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku malah senang karena akan ada teman."

"Jadi kau kesepian?"

"Anggap saja begitu~"

"Oh~~ Baiklah."

"Sebenarnya, aku juga membutuhkan seseorang yang bis memasak untukku."

"… sebenarnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

**.**

Baekhyun ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana Kris tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya saat itu. Awalnya, ia pikir Kris sungguh membutuhkan teman, tapi itu diawalnya. Lama-kelamaan ia menyadari, Kris hanya membutuhkan ia sebagai tukang masak. Karena nyatanya, Kris akan keluar di pagi hari dan pulang ketika hari telah gelap. Itu'kah yang disebut kesepian? sedang ia punya banyak kegiatan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kris membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya―dan juga rumahnya. Namun ia terlalu pelit untuk mengambil seorang pelayan dan terlalu malas untuk menikah muda. Jadilah ia meminta Byun Baekhyun―hobaenya yang miskin―untuk tinggal bersamanya, mengurus dirinya―juga rumahnya, dengan jaminan, Baekhyun―hobae yang miskin―boleh tinggal secara cuma-cuma.

Ia menyadari, namun ia berusaha menepis. Kris memang tak punya perasaan yang sedikit berarti untuknya. Walau ia mengharapkan itu.

Hanya sedikit.

Menganggap sahabat, juga tak masalah.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir tengah malam, dan Baekhyun sendiri hampir tak tahu harus pergi kemana. Ia hanya duduk dengan air mata menggenang di dalam mini bus ini, memandang kosong ke luar jendela. Tidak berpikir untuk menghentikan bus, hanya melewati tiap halte yang dilihatnya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan sopir bus yang gelisah karena si Byun Baekhyun tidak juga menemukan tempat tujuannya, padahal hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam bus.

Dan si sopir terus melirik jam di tangannya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Seorang lelaki pucat duduk diam, menangis di dalam busnya.

Bisa saja itu orang gila―atau hantu.

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya anda akan berhenti dimana?" Sopir bus itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Namun lelaki pucat yang duduk di jok penumpang tidak menunjukan reaksi yang berarti.

"Tuan?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Entahlah." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab pelan dan sedih, tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari jendela bus. Si Sopir menarik napas. Penumpang yang satu ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Anda tak punya rumah?" Ia bertanya ramah dan bersahabat. Apalagi melihat air mata yang menggenang, ia semakin yakin kalau penumpangnya itu sedang dalam masalah―atau memang betul-betul tak punya rumah.

"Iya~" Baekhyun menjawab masih tetap dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalau saja aku masih punya tempat kosong di rumahku, aku akan mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku." Supir itu berujar prihatin.

Baekhyun menoleh padanya dengan mata sembab. "Tapi aku punya keluarga." Ia menyahut. Satu lagi halte terlewati dan jam menunjukkan pukul 1 malam―Sudah lewat satu jam dari jam seharusnya Bus beroperasi―Si Sopir menautkan alisnya.

Semua orang punya keluarga.

"Aku akan pulang kesana saja." Walau nadanya terdengar girang, namun ekspresi yang ditujukan malah semakin mendung. Si Sopir berharap penumpang aneh itu segera menemukan tempat untuk pulang.

Di halte berikutnya, Baekhyun akhirnya turun dari bus. Si Sopir bus menolak uang pemberiannya dengan ramah. Mungkin karena prihatin padanya. Baekhyun berpikir, sopir bus saja tahu kalau dia itu orang miskin yang perlu dikasihani. Mungkin, Kris juga berpikir begitu saat meminta ia tinggal bersamanya.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia melewati gang-gang sempit, ditemani dengan lolongan anjing dan suara pungguk yang bersedih. Baekhyun tidak akan peduli jika seandainya seorang jahat datang menyerang ia saat ini, toh dia sudah siap jika seandainya mati saat ini juga.

Sepanjang jalan, pikirannya sibuk mengulang bentakkan yang dilontarkan Kris kepadanya. Jujur saja, ia sakit hati. Lebih dari itu. Ia merasa terhina. Sejahat itu'kah Kris yang sesungguhnya?

Mereka memang jarang mengobrol. Seingat Baekhyun, Kris lebih sering berbicara padanya jika mereka sedang berada di kampus, hanya obrolan membosankan tentang kuliah, teori, rumus dan hal lain yang tidak menarik bagi Baekhyun. Namun ketika berdua di rumah, Kris lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya dan tidak mau tahu dengan urusan lain yang tidak penting.

―Seperti Baekhyun yang berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

Baekhyun merasa sendiri. Bahkan ketika Kris tidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

**.**

Kini ia telah berdiri di depan pagar rumah bergaya tradisional. Menatap ragu akan rumah ini. Sedang tangannya sibuk mengutak-katik ponsel. Angin malam menyapu kulit bahunya yang terbuka, membuat ia merinding. Suara lolongan anjing seperti menangis membuat nyalinya menciut. Sesaat ia memeriksa jam di ponselnya.

Pukul 2.00 a.m

Ia terenyak. Sesegera mungkin menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga. Gerakannya berubah gelisah dan tak sabaran. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk Kris.

"Angkat, Ku mohon~~" Ia mengibah entah kepada siapa, sambil menggigiti kuku jari telunjuknya. Ia akan menangis lagi, namun suara jernih dari seberang sana membuat ia malah memekik girang.

"Lulu, ini aku! Tolong buka'kan aku pintu!" Ia berkata tak sabaran, dengan nada kelewat girang.

"Eh? Baek―ki?" suara dari seberang sana bertanya bingung.

"Ne, Lulu. Tolong buka pagarnya~~" Ia mengibah lagi, memandang pintu rumah tradisional itu dari luar pagar yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Berharap orang yang ia panggil Lulu segera muncul dari balik pintu itu, menghilangkan rasa ngerinya pada malam yang semakin mencekam.

"OK. Tapi kenapa kau datang tengah malam seperti ini?" orang bernama Lulu bertanya khawatir. Sedang Baekhyun menjawab dengan gelengan yang tidak dapat ia lihat.

"Nanti ku ceritakan. Sekarang, tolong biarkan aku masuk." Ia berucap dengan nada sepenuhnya memelas, walau sadar kalau ini sangat-sangat tidak sopan, 'bertamu' di tengah malam, bahkan itu rumah keluargamu sendiri.

Pintu dibuka, dan ia menarik senyum lebar saat melihat seseorang muncul dari sana. Orang itu lalu membuka pagar dan menyuruh ia masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Ujarnya setelah meletakkan ranselnya di ruang keluarga rumah itu, lalu duduk di ubin rumah beralaskan karpet lembut. Ia bersandar pada dinding kertas bambu rumah sambil mengatur napasnya. Sedang sosok di depannya hanya memandang ia dengan sedih.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa datang di tengah malam seperti ini?" lelaki itu bertanya tak sabar, volume suaranya sengaja dikecilkan. Setidaknya, lelaki itu masih tahu sopan santun―tidak seperti dirinya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Luhan hyung. Aku sangat lelah." Matanya hampir terpajam saat mengucapkan itu. Hyungnya itu tersenyum sayang, beringsut ke sebelahnya.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" Ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. Sontak membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya, mendapati senyum lembut kakak sulungnya. Ia berusaha membalas dengan senyum tak kalah lembut.

"Belum." ia setengah memekik lalu tertawa renyah melihat wajah kaget kakaknya.

"Hush.. jangan keras-keras, nanti bibi bisa bangun. Kau mau dimarahi?" kakaknya itu bertanya garang.

Baekhyun jadi teringat sesuatu. Di rumah ini tidak hanya ada dirinya dan Luhan seperti di apertement Kris, dimana hanya ada ia dan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia menelan ludah, mimik wajahnya berubah takut. Ia melihat Luhan meletakkan jari di bibir, lalu mengajak ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Pergi ke arah dapur.

**.**

Baekhyun duduk bersila di depan meja, sedang Luhan menyiapkan ia makanan sambil sambil memberi ceramah. Namun Baekhyun hanya mengiyakan setiap perkataan atau nasehat hyungnya itu. Tidak ada gunanya membantah, ia lebih mempedulikan perutnya yang berbunyi daripada omelan Luhan.

Bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengunyah dengan lahap makanan yang disediakan Luhan, kakaknya itu masih terus mengomel.

Karena bosan, Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, "Hyung, apa kau tidak ingin pergi dari rumah ini?" ia bertanya, membuat Luhan terdiam seketika.

Keheningan tercipta, Baekhyun kini melanjutkan makannya tanpa suara. Ia juga menatap penasaran pada Luhan, sedang lelaki itu menatap kosong pada dinding.

"Hyung, apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk pindah?" Ia bertanya lagi. Percuma saja mengecilkan volume suara, karena nyatanya akan tetap terdengar di tengah sunyi senyapnya malam. Bahkan bunyi jarum jam di dinding itu terdengar jelas.

Luhan menoleh padanya, menatap ia dengan pandangan sedih. "Tidak." Ia menjawab, lalu kembali mengosongkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya, "Hyung, aku kasihan padamu." Ia berujar sinis, bahkan matanya ikut mencibir. "Kau seperti pembantu!"

Luhan menoleh lagi, "Kau yang tidak tahu diri." Ia membalas, Suaranya yang lembut bertolak belakang dengan nada biacaranya yang kasar.

Kini tak ada lagi yang menahan Baekhyun untuk meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. "Aku tidak bodoh seperti hyung." Ia menjawab tak kalah sarkatis.

Luhan menggeram panjang. Ia bukan tipe orang pemarah, namun ia akan menjadi pemarah saat menghadapi dongsaengnya yang satu ini. "Kau tidak bodoh, kau hanya tak tahu diri! Mengapa kau sibuk mencari tempat tinggal sedang kau punya keluarga yang bisa kau tumpangi?"

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka!"

Luhan mendengus, manik matanya menatap remeh pada Baekhyun. "Mereka keluargamu. Paman dan bibimu. Adik ibu kita, Baekhyun-ah." Nada bicaranya meninggi.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum remeh, menatap hyungnya itu dengan lekat. Ia ingin menangis sejujurnya. Hyungnya itu lebih tampak seperti mayat hidup. wajah pucat, tubuh kurus, dan mata lelah. Ia ingin berteriak di depan Tuhan. Mengapa membiarkan mereka berdua hidup seperti ini? Mengapa membiarkan Luhan hidup sebagai pesakitan? Mengapa mengambil orang tua mereka dan membiarkan mereka hidup terlunta-lunta?

"Tapi bibi suka seenaknya, dan suka memerintah!" Ia menjawab sinis dengan mata yang dipelototkan. Luhan seketika membungkam mulut lancang Baekhyun, lalu mendesis tajam, "Bibi bisa mendengarmu. Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri!"

"Baekhyun-ah, dengar! Walau bibi suka memerintah, namun dia memperhatikanku, memperhatikanmu. Dan aku bahagia tinggal di rumah ini." Luhan melanjutkan, suaranya melembut. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak dapat membaca maksud dari pandangannya.

"Tapi dia memperlakukanmu, memperlakukan kita seperti pembantu. Kita ini keponakannya, hyung." Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia sedih. Sedih karena melihat kenyataan, hyungnya harus menderita sendiri, sedangkan ia memilih melarikan diri.

"Kecilkan volume suaramu, Byun Baekhyun. Bibi tidak akan mengusirku jika mendengarmu. Namun aku yakin, hatinya akan terluka dan ia akan merasa sedih." Luhan mendesis lagi.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, ia tahu kalau hyungnya ini sebaik malaikat. Ia seperti tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyakiti orang lain. Bahkan saat Baekhyun mengajaknya lari dari rumah bibi mereka ini―karena memang mereka diperlakukan seperti pembantu―Luhan menolak secara halus. Dengan alasan, ia tak ingin membuat bibi tersinggung. Lari dari rumah berarti kau tidak betah. Dan Luhan tidak ingin bibi mereka berpikiran seperti itu, karena sebenarnya, bibi sangat baik dan sangat peduli pada mereka. Buktinya, ia yang membiayai pengobatan Luhan.

**.**

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, tuan dan nyonya Byun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk selamanya. Kecelakaan bus itu terjadi saat Baekhyun sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar untuk menghadapi Ujian kelulusan Junior High School, sedang Luhan sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kenaikan kelas 10 Senior High School. Saudari ibu mereka, Kim Ragil, diberi amanah untuk menjaga Baekhyun dan Luhan sesaat sebelum ibu mereka meninggal. Sejak saat itu, ia dan Luhan pindah ke Seoul, tinggal bersama bibi Ragil beserta suami dan anaknya.

Baekhyun seperti kehilangan dirinya, kesedihan menggerogoti ia terlalu lama, apalagi mengingat kenyataan kalau Luhan tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang sehat. Luhan baru saja divonis mengidap penyakit maag kronis. Walau bibi Ragil yang merawat mereka, tetap saja ia bukan ibu kandung. Dan Luhan terlalu sungkan untuk mengaduh jika ia merasa kesakitan.

Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk belajar menghadapi ujian. Ia sibuk meratapi nasib dan memandangi Luhan yang merengek kesakitan karena selalu terlambat makan. Bukannya bibi Ragil tidak memberi mereka makan. Tapi lagi-lagi kerena rasa sungkan. Padahal, Luhan yang memasak semua makanan itu. Namun saat diajak makan, Luhan selalu menunda-nunda dengan alasan sungkan―atau malu.

Baekhyun geram. Ia mendatangi bibi Ragil dan berteriak di depannya kalau Luhan sedang terkulai lemas dan kesakitan karena penyakit magnya kambuh. Bibi itu tersentak, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mereka dan mendapati Luhan telah pucat pasi, terbaring di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sejak saat itu, bibi Ragil yang menanggung semua biaya pengobatan Luhan, meskipun ia tak bisa dikatakan orang kaya, tapi itu adalah amanah. Luhan tiap hari bersedih karena merasa telah merepotkan bibi mereka. Tak berapa lama, Luhan menghadap bibi Ragil, berkata kalau ia ingin berhenti sekolah saja, agar tidak semakin membebani bibi Ragil. Jika ia berhenti sekolah, maka tanggungan bibi Ragil berkurang. Jadi, ia hanya menanggung biaya sekolah Zitao anaknya, dan Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun berjanji pada Luhan, jika ia telah lulus Junior HS, ia akan mencari kerja paruh waktu agar bisa membiayai sekolah mereka. Luhan hanya perlu bersabar. Dan benar saja, Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolah sambil kerja paruh waktu di sebuah café. Ia penjadi pelayan sekaligus penyanyi disana. Walau upahnya tidak banyak, namun cukup jika untuk sekedar membiaya sekolah mereka berdua.

Tiap Baekhyun gajian dan memberi uangnya itu pada Luhan, kakaknya itu akan menangis dan berkata kalau ia sudah menyusahkan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau mereka adalah saudara dan tidak ada yang disusahkan. Baekhyun sendiri merasakan sakit jika mengingat Luhan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga sendiri, sedang Zitao sepupu mereka duduk berpangku kaki. Baekhyun ingin membantu, tapi ia harus bekerja.

Lama-kelamaan Baekhyun muak dengan kehidupan mereka. Luhan yang seperti pembantu dan ia yang selalu dilecehkan di café tempatnya bekerja. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak masalah dengan pelecehan yang selalu diterimanya, asal ia tetap bekerja. Namun yang menjadi beban pikirannya, adalah Luhan yang terus sakit-sakitan. Jika tidak ada Baekhyun di rumah, ia tidak akan mengaduh pada bibi. Karena biasanya, Baekhyunlah yang memberitahu bibi kalau Luhan sedang kesakitan dan butuh ke rumah sakit.

Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha sabar dan membentak Luhan agar mau buka mulut jika ia merasa sakit, ada dengan tidaknya Baekhyun di rumah, ia harus bicara. Luhan hanya tertunduk dan mengangguk ragu.

Baekhyun berpikir. Mereka harus pergi dari rumah ini. Karena pekerjaan sialan yang dilakukan Luhan, membuat penyakitnya jadi lebih sering kambuh. Apalagi bibi itu menganggap, Luhan bekerja seperti pembantu untuk membalas budi.

Sialan!

3 tahun berlalu, Baekhyun melanjutkan sekolah ke Universitas, begitupun Luhan. Dan Baekhyun tetap bekerja di café, ia juga melayani om-om mesum yang merayunya. Memberi blow job tapi tidak akan menyerahkan tubuhnya. Itu sama saja dengan pelacur. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin menjadi pelacur.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa membeli flat kecil di pinggir kota. Ia ingin pergi dari rumah, membawa Luhan keluar dari neraka itu. Baekhyun selalu menganggap rumah itu neraka, karena di dalammnya mereka diperlalukan seperti pembantu. Baekhyun benci itu. Apalagi mengingat kenyataan kalau biaya sekolah Luhan ditanggung olehnya, bukan oleh bibi itu.

Tapi bekerja mengurusi rumah, itu kemauan Luhan. Seperti yang tertulis tadi, anggap saja itu adalah balas budi kerena bibi Ragil mau merawat mereka dan juga―menampung mereka. Alasan manusiawinya, bibi Ragil adalah bibi mereka sendiri.

Baekhyun memberitahu ia tentang rencananya untuk pindah di rumah sendiri. Namun Luhan menolak. Menolak secara halus, berkata agar Baekhyun saja yang pindah, biarkan ia di rumah ini. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun geram. Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki Luhan karena kebodohannya. Tapi rasa malunya mendominasi. Ia malu pada Luhan. Semua orang memang berkata kalau Luhan memiliki hati yang halus, rajin dan tahu balas budi. Tidak seperti dirinya yang memiliki jiwa pemberontak dan tidak suka diperintah.

Lalu Baekhyun bertemu Kris saat Orientasi kampus. Kris, sunbae yang kaya, menawarkan pada Baekhyun tempat tinggal―gratis. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima. Ia berusaha meredam rasa bersalahnya saat menyadari kalau ia bahagia di atas penderitaan Luhan.

Ia pamit pada bibi Ragil, pindah rumah dengan alasan, kekasihnya, Kris―itu sandiwara―meminta ia untuk tinggal bersama. Dan bibi Ragil dengan senyum melepas dirinya, mengusap rambutnya dan berkata agar ia menjaga diri dengan baik.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris karena itu.

Kris memang tidak memperlakukannya seperti pembantu. Baekhyun bekerja atas kemauannya sendiri. Ia mengurus apartemen Kris seperti mengurus miliknya. Kris juga tak mengekang dirinya. Dan Kris memberi ia pekerjaan yang lebih layak―tidak berhubungan dengan om-om mesum―menjadi penyiar radio. Upahnya memang tetap tak seberapa, namun ia berusaha agar cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya dan juga Luhan. Itupun Kris sudah berbaik hati menanggung kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Baekhyun bahagia tinggal bersama Kris. Walau di hati kecilnya ia selalu memikirkan Luhan. Jika ada waktu, ia akan berkunjung ke rumah bibi dan akan menginap jika diperlukan. Ia selalu menginterogasi Luhan, bagaimana penyakitnya dan apakah Luhan makan dengan baik, tidur cukup dan tidak kerja berat―seperti mencuci pakaian dengan tangan.

Luhan selalu berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau ia berbohong. Dari hari ke hari, wajah Luhan semakin pucat, ia juga bertambah kurus. Baekhyun merasakan. Merasakan kesedihan Luhan. Luhan memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau kakaknya itu merasa sedih karena Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Apalagi, bibi Ragil ternyata hamil lagi. Dan pekerjaan Luhan bertambah. Ia tidak hanya mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga, tetapi juga merawat dan menggendong anak.

Tak lama kemudian, Keluhan Luhan tentang bahunya yang sakit karena terlalu sering menggendong 'bayi' berumur 2 tahun, menjadi beban pikiran baru bagi Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar dalam kebingungan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Ia tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan untuk ikut tinggal bersamanya. Percayalah, Luhan tidak akan mau. Tapi, Baekhyun juga tidak ingin kembali tinggal di rumah itu.

**.**

"Hyung, bagaimana penyakitmu?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah baikan."

"Hyung, jangan terlalu bekerja berat. Kau bisa membagi pekerjaan rumah dengan Zitao." Baekhyun membujuk, setengah memelas pada Luhan.

"huumm." Luhan menjawab dengan gumaman. Baekhyun tahu kalau hyungnya itu sedang tak fokus. Ia pasti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyung, berjanjilah! Jika hyung merasakan sakit, beritahu bibi atau aku. Jangan berpura-pura sehat padahal hyung kesakitan." Baekhyun memelas lagi.

"Ne~~" Luhan menjawab, awalnya kesal lalu diikuti senyuman. Ia mengacak rambut Baekhyun sayang kemudian menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, lalu membelai pipi tirus Luhan dengan sayang.

"Aku menyayangimu, hyung," ujarnya bagai bisikan. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah menggenangi pipinya.

**.**

Pukul 3 a.m.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tidur berhadap-hadapan di lantai kayu cendana beralas kasur tidur tipis, saling memandang dengan sayang. Sedari kecil, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa tidur dengan Luhan, dan 3 tahun belakangan ini, ia menghabisakan malam-malamnya dengan Kris yang tertidur di sisinya. Jujur saja, ia selalu merindukan tidur berdua dengan Luhan seperti ini.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke rumah malam-malam begini?" Luhan memang sering menyebut rumah bibi mereka sebagai rumah mereka sendiri, meski Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab acuh. Suara ayam berkokok terdengar sesekali. Ia seharusnya khawatir karena Luhan belum tidur padahal sebentar lagi akan pagi.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kris?" Luhan tetap dengan nada lembutnya. Tidak ada nada dalam suaranya yang terdengar mendesak atau menuntut jawaban pasti.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak bekerja di club malam'kan?"

"Tidak, Lulu hyung."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun tertegun, sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk mendiamkan Luhan. "Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah teman. Kami mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam, dan aku pikir kalau aku merindukanmu. Jadi aku pulang kesini saja." Baekhyun memberi jawaban yang terdengar meyakinkan. Luhan tetap tersenyum sambil memandangnya dengan penuh sayang. Senyumnya tetap sama sejak dulu. Hanya saja, kali ini bibirnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau berbohong'kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab juga tidak menyangkal. Ia hanya menampakkan senyum tak kalah manis. Dan ia yakin, tanpa perlu menjawabpun, Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya. Mereka lalu menutup mata sambil berpelukan. Sudah waktunya tidur.

Kokok ayam terdengar beberapa kali. Dan Luhan juga bisa mendengar isak tangis Baekhyun yang tertahan.

Saudaranya memang berbohong.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan pagi―Baekhyun merasa jika ia tertidur tak lebih dari satu jam―bibi Ragil terkejut melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Luhan―dulu juga kamarnya. Lalu Bibi Ragil berbasa-basi tentang kenapa ia tidak tahu kedatangan Baekhyun, dan menyinggung kedatangan Baekhyun yang sudah larut malam.

Baekhyun tertawa renyah menanggapi basa-basi bibinya itu. Seolah tertohok, ia lalu memilih membantu Luhan di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan.

"Jam berapa kau ke kampus, hyung?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menata piring di meja makan. Sedang Luhan sedang mengaduk masakannya.

"Jam 8 ini. Kau sendiri?" Luhan bertanya sebelum mencicipi masakannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak ingin ke kampus, tidak ingin bertemu dengan Kris.

"Jam 8, kurasa."

Luhan berbalik padanya. "Ku rasa?"

Baekhyun juga ikut berbalik, sekarang mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. "Maksudku, aku tidak begitu ingat jadwal kuliah hari ini."

Luhan tersenyum remeh, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menghidangkan soup dan makanan lain. "Kau berbohong lagi." Ia berkata tanpa menoleh.

"Terserah!" Baekhyun menjawab jengah. Mereka kembali berdiam-diaman.

Sarapan pagi kali itu diwarnai dengan candaan si kecil Jihyun dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan bibi Ragil mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun di luar sana. Luhan tahu kalau semua jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun adalah kebohongan. Bahkan ekspresi senangnya saat ini juga sebuah kebohongan. Namun Luhan memilih diam. Ia janji akan memarahi Baekhyun setelah ini.

**.**

Baekhyun sedang memakai sepatu, ketika Luhan sudah berdiri di depannya dalam keadaan rapi, siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun saat ini adalah milik Luhan. Ia meminjam baju saudaranya itu, dan Luhan walau awalnya menolak―karena muak melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang suka berbohong―tetap meminjamkan padanya.

"Setelah pulang kuliah nanti, kau akan kembali ke rumah atau pulang ke apartemen Kris?" Luhan bertanya saat mereka melewati gang-gang sempit menuju jalan raya.

"Entahlah, hyung." Baekhyun menjawab tak fokus. Ia berpikir akan pergi kemana setelah ini. Ia tidak tahan lama-lama tinggal di rumah bibi Ragil. Ia benar-benar benci mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah itu, seperti pembantu. Tidak seperti Luhan yang bodoh, padahal ia menderita.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, Baek. Hyung harap kau tidak menyusahkan Kris." Luhan berkata lagi. Baekhyun menoleh padanya, menatap hyungnya itu lama.

Aku memang menyusahkan Kris, hyung.

Dan aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana setelah ini.

"Ne." Ia menjawab dengan senyum yang meyakinkan.

**.**

Baekhyun berusaha agar ia tak melihat Kris di manapun ia berlalu. Ia tidak berharap berpapasan dengan Kris di suatu jalan. Ia benci Kris dan merasa merah untuk sekedar melihatnya. Ia perlu menghilangkan rasa marahnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia akan siap bertemu Kris.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang,karena kepalanya sibuk memikirkan akan tidur dimana malam ini.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidur di rumah bibi Ragil lagi.

"Baekhyun-ah~" Baekhyun tersadar dari pikirannya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berlari semangat menuju arahnya.

Senyum Baekhyun terkembang. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu akan tidur dimana malam ini.

"Lay-ah~" Baekhyun melambai riang. Temannya itu sudah semakin dekat dan tanpa aba-aba menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Temannya itu berucap gemas.

"Aku juga." Baekhyu tersenyum semangat. Semangat kerena sudah tahu ia akan tidur dimana untuk malam ini dan malam-malam yang akan datang.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Lay bertanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk, tetap semangat.

"Kita ke tempatku, mau? Aku merindukanmu, sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Lay berkata manja.

Baekhyun jadi ingat masa-masa Senior HS saat ia kabur dari rumah bibi Ragil karena muak. Ia akan lari ke tempat Lay dan bermalam disana. Lay adalah salah satu sahabatnya di Senior High School. Walau mereka satu Fakultas, tapi tidak pada jurusan yang sama, itu membuat ia dan Lay tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saat mereka masih di Senior HS.

Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan berangkulan meninggalkan Kampus.

**.**

**.**

Flat kecil milik Lay tidak banyak berubah. Tetap terlihat bersih. Bedanya hanya, barang-barang di dalam flat itu seperti berkurang.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi single yang ada di ruang tamu berukuran 3x4 meter itu. "Lay, dimana TVmu? Sofa kecil dulu juga sudah tidak ada di tempatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Lay yang sedang membereskan rak sepatu di samping pintu masuk menoleh padanya. "Aku menjual mereka." Ia menjawab ragu dan sedih.

Baekhyun tertunduk seketika. Lay memang bukan orang kaya, orang tuanya hanya pegawai negri di China, dan ia memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke negri Gingseng, itupun dengan bantuan beasiswa. Untuk menunjang kebutuhannya, Lay bekerja sebagai penulis lepas, menulis cerpen di Koran atau majalah. Bahkan upahnya tidak menentu.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Padahal ia berencana tinggal bersama Lay. Tapi Lay, membiayai dirinya sendiri ia tak sanggup, apalagi membiayai kebutuhan Baekhyun.

"Tidak kok Baekkie. Aku malah senang." Lay tersenyum. Dimplenya membuat ia terlihat manis. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia kembali bingung akan kemana setelah ini.

**.**

Sudah 2 hari Baekhyun tinggal bersama Lay, itupun karena Lay yang memaksa. Dan Ia selalu berbohong tiap Luhan menelpon dan bertanya apakah ia sekarang berada di rumah Kris. Baekhyun meyakinkan Luhan kalau ia baik-baik saja di rumah Kris dan mereka tidak sedang bertengkar, walau Ia sendiri yakin Luhan tidak akan percaya dengan mudah.

Di tempat Lay, Baekhyun bahagia. Ia merasa kembali ke masa-masa senior High School dulu. Jika sedang senggang di malam hari, mereka akan menonoton film di laptop Lay, atau menarikan tarian dari Girl Band favorit mereka, atau memandang bintang dari balkon, atau bercerita tentang cinta zaman Senior HS dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

Memang ia bahagia, namun tiap menjelang tidur, ia merasa dadanya sesak karena teringat Kris. Ia berpikir, apakah Kris tidak merasa hampa saat ia tak bersama dirinya, saat lelaki tinggi itu tidur sendiri di ranjang king sizenya tanpa ia di sisinya? Tidak. Kris tidak mungkin merindukan dirinya. Ia tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Jadi tentu ia akan baik-baik saja saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Toh dia bisa mencari tukang masak baru.

Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun tak bisa mencari tempat tinggal baru.

**.**

Hingga dua minggu sudah Baekhyun 'numpang' di tempat Lay. Dan ia menyadari kalau keuangan Lay makin hari makin memburuk―begitupun dirinya. Lay terlalu sibuk dengan praktek di kampusnya dan tidak sempat menulis artikel untuk dikirim ke Koran atau majalah. Sedang Baekhyun, masih terlalu jauh untuk menunggu hari gajian.

Baekhyun mengamati isi dompetnya yang hanya menyisakan selembar uang 10.000 won. Sebenarnya, jadwal kuliahnya tidak kosong. Tapi ia benar-benar malas pergi ke kampus. Ia sudah lelah menghindari Kris terus-menerus, karena ia tetap melihat pemuda tinggi itu di sudut kampus manapun, namun sebelum Kris sempat melihatnya, Baekhyun segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

Ia melangkah menuju dapur. Benar-benar tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Selama ia tinggal bersama Lay, hampir tiap malam Lay menghidangkan ia makanan mewah. Walau Baekhyun melarang, namun kawannya itu bersikeras. Baekhyun mengerti. Lay memang seperti itu. Tipe sahabat yang baik.

Sebelum ia sempat melaksanakan niatnya untuk keluar membeli makanan di luar, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia tidak pernah berharap pesan masuk itu dari Kris.

**Lulu Hyung**

**Baek, kau sudah makan siang? Apa kau tidak ingin mampir kesini?**

Baekhyun menarik napas. Sejak mereka tinggal terpisah, Luhan memang sering mengiriminya pesan. Pesan yang berisi kalimat-kalimat kepedulian seorang kakak kepada adiknya. KIini, ia mengetik pesan balasan secepat kilat.

**Belum. Anhi, Hyung. Aku langsung pulang saja.**

Ia berbohong lagi. Tapi, ia memang biasa memberi balasan pesan yang seperti itu. Entahlah, ia merasa kata 'pulang saja' seperti merujuk ke rumah Kris. Baginya, rumah Kris sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Baekhyun ogah-ogahan membuka pesan yang masuk. ia sudah tahu isinya seperti apa. Ia sudah sangat hapal.

**Lulu Hyung**

**Jangan terlambat makan siang, atau kau akan sakit maag sepertiku. Ok. Baik-baik dengan Kris.**

Ia melempar ponselnya, merasa tidak perlu membalas pesan dari Luhan. Niatnya untuk keluar membeli makan sudah hilang entah kemana. Baik-baik dengan Kris? sepengetahuan Luhan, Kris memang kekasihnya. Dan entah Luhan menyadari atau tidak, jika itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Ia memilih tidur siang untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar. Rintik-rintik turun perlahan-lahan. Ia melihat kaca jendela kamar Lay yang berembun dan siang yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Rasanya sangat dingin di flat ini. Beda sekali dengan di rumah Kris.

Ia akan tertidur ketika ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia berpikir, mungkin saja itu pesan dari Luhan―lagi. Walau terkesan malas, tetap saja ia membuka pesan masuk itu. Namun kantuk karena rasa dingin benar-benar membuat matanya berat. Rintik di luar sudah berubah menjadi hujan.

Belum sempat membaca pesan masuk, matanya menutup tanpa permisi.

**Kris Hyung**

**Baek. Kau sudah makan siang? Kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah kita?**

**.**

**.**

Bahkan ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, hujan tidak juga reda. Lay belum juga pulang, dan Baekhyun sama sekali tak menerima kabar darinya.

Perutnya berbunyi. Rupanya, ketiduran tidak membuat rasa laparnya hilang. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel, berniat menghubungi Lay. Mungkin dia butuh bantuan, mengingat hujan seperti tak tahu diri, jatuh ke bumi seharian penuh.

Namun ketika layar ponsel itu menampilkan pesan terakhir. Ia terpaku. Sungguh, ia tidak berharap Kris menghubunginya. Lewat apapun. Sakit hatinya belum hilang. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan, tapi tipe orang yang sangat mudah tersinggung.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak kepergiannya, dan Kris baru merasa kehilangan setelah dua minggu itu. Baekhyun lebih merasa tersinggung lagi.

"Cari dan temukan aku, bodoh!" Ia mengumpat sambil menatapi layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian, air matanya jatuh tanpa ia sadari.

Kris? bohong kalau Baekhyun mengatakan tidak mencintai lelaki itu. Tiga tahun tinggal bersama bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan Baekhyun menyadari, benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hatinya. Ia sudah mencintai Kris bahkan ketika lelaki itu sibuk dengan laptop dan mengacuhkan dirinya. Ia sudah mencintai Kris ketika ia memandang diam-diam Kris yang tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Ia sudah mencintai lelaki itu ketika ia duduk di meja makan menanti dirinya yang menyiapkan makanan. Ia sudah mencintai Kris sejak lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, meminta ia untuk tinggal bersama.

Baekhyun sadar. Ia selalu merasa pipinya memanas saat Luhan mengganti nama Kris dengan 'kekasihmu'. Menyenangkan jika mendengar seseorang mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih. Walau kenyataan yang ada tidak seperti itu. Baekhyun juga sadar, apa yang ia rasakan, belum tentu dirasakan oleh Kris.

**.**

Lay pulang ke flat ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia mendapati Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang miliknya, menekuk lutut sambil mendongak menatap langit-langit. Lelaki berdimple itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek? Ayo kita makan malam." Ia mengajak. Seketika Baekhyun menoleh. Matanya sembab karena lama menangis.

"Kau menangis?" Lay bertanya, tapi Baekhyun menggeleng sambil memperlihatkan senyum palsu.

"Ayo makan. Malam ini kita makan Ramyun saja yah. hehehe." Lay terkekeh. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung. Bukan karena menu makan malam kali ini adalah Ramyun, tapi karena ia adalah orang yang paling tak tahu diri seperti yang selalu dikatakan Luhan.

"Lay, Besok aku pulang saja yah?" Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Bahkan kata pulang yang ia ucapkan tidak ia yakini sedikitpun. Pulang disini berarti mencari tumpangan baru.

Ekspresi ceria Lay berubah drastis. "Kenapa seperti itu, Baek? Kau tidak senang tinggal bersamaku?" Lay bertanya khawatir, sedang Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Anhi. Aku hanya merepotkanmu." Ia menjawab, juga dengan sengat pelan. Lay tersenyum sedih, lalu kemudian ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Iya sih." Ia menyahut, lalu terkekeh. "Tapi aku sungguh tidak keberatan. Kita'kan bersahabat."

Baekhyun tetap menggeleng. Keuangan Lay juga sekarat, dan mereka akan kelaparan sebentar lagi. Ia berpikir untuk meminjam uang sambil menunggu ia gajian. Tapi kepada siapa? Kepada Luhan? Bisa saja. Tapi bukan'kah ia yang memberi uang pada Luhan. Mungkin pada bibi Ragil? Tidak. Bukannya bibi Ragil pelit, tapi setahunya, Baekhyun hidup berkecukupan bersama Kris.

Tapi permasalahannya, ia sedang tidak hidup bersama Kris.

Ia sibuk mengingat nama-nama orang yang kira-kira bisa memberinya pinjaman uang. Lay di sampingnya bersenandung, begitupun perut Baekhyun yang belum terisi sejak pagi tadi. Tanpa sengaja, Lay menyanyikan lagu GroupBand favorit mereka saat di Senior High School, dan Baekhyun mendapatkan pencerahan.

"Xiumin!" Ia memekik. Lay yang bersenandung di sampingnya seketika menoleh.

"Xiumin? Ah Xiumin." Mereka lalu saling memandang dengan senyum puas. Tidak begitu lama, Baekhyun beralih memandang jendela yang berembun dengan senyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun berangkat ke kampus dengan mengenakan baju Lay. Ia memang tidak membawa sepotong bajupun saat pergi dari apertement Kris. Ia dan Lay sudah berjanji akan bertemu di Halte depan kampus saat hari telah sore.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengirimkan dia pesan singkat tentang 'mampir ke rumah sebelum pulang ke rumah Kris'. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar sedang malas untuk berkata jujur. Di kampus, ia melihat Kris berbincang dengan dosen pembimbingnya, dan Baekhyun menghindar sesegera mungkin, sebelum Kris sempat melihatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri memandang Kris lama. Rasa sayang melingkupinya saat teringat kembali pada pesan yang dikirimkan namja itu. Tapi Baekhyun bukan orang yang mudah luluh. Ia keras kepala juga keras hati.

Waktu bergulir cepat. Seharian ini, Baekhyun sibuk menghubungi Xiumin, mengirimkannya pesan singkat, bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Sedang teman imutnya itu hanya membalas dengan jawaban yang melenceng dari topik. Baekhyun berusaha bersabar dan tidak terburu-buru. Hingga pada akhirnya, Xiumin memberi tahu kalau ia masih tetap tinggal di apartemen nya yang dulu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Setidaknya, ia tahu harus 'numpang' dimana malam ini. Ia lalu berjalan menuju halte tempat ia berjanji akan menemui Lay. Sebentar lagi akan sore, dan secara tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Luhan.

"Baek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah makan siang?" Luhan bertanya curiga namun Baekhyun malah memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu teman, hyung. Aku heran. Apa hyung melihatku seperti melihat makanan? Kenapa yang selalu hyung tanyakan adalah makan dan makan?" Ia berujar. Luhan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

"Itu karena hyung tak ingin kau sakit seperti hyung. Rasanya sungguh tersiksa." Jawab Luhan datar. Baekhyun memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya membantah Luhan, atau ceramahnya akan sangat panjang. Mereka lalu duduk berdiam-diaman sambil memandangi mobil yang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Sudah dua minggu kau tidak mampir ke rumah. Biasanya kau akan mampir walau hanya sekedar berbasa-basi atau menceritakan kebohongan lain." Luhan kembali berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum garing, juga tanpa menoleh.

"Aku sibuk." Ia berbohong lagi.

Luhan tersenyum remeh. Mereka kembali memandangi jalan dalam diam. Hari ini tidak hujan, namun langit tetap saja mendung. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Lay muncul dari arah gerbang kampus.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Temanku sudah datang." Baekhyun menunjuk Lay. Sebenarnya, ia menginginkan Lay yang menghampirinya. Tapi disini ada Luhan, dan mereka takkan leluasa berbicara jika ada Luhan. Karena, Luhan akan mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan selama dua minggu ini.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Lay terduduk di depan pintu apartemen Xiumin seperti pengemis. Xiumin memberitahu kalau ia masih tinggal di apartemen lamanya, tapi tidak memberitahu kalau ia sedang berada di tempat lain. Sudah dua jam mereka menunggu disana. Bahkan hari sudah berubah galap. Baekhyun memandang kosong pada tembok koridor apartemen sederhana itu. Lay di sampingnya asik berkirim pesan singkat entah dengan siapa.

"Lay, apa kita pulang saja ke tempatmu?" Baekhyun bertanya parau. Tidak melihat pada Lay yang sedang senyam-senyum menatapi layar ponselnya.

"Kita pulang saja kalayu begitu." Jawab pria berdimple itu enteng.

Baekhyun membenturkan kepala ke tembok di belakangnya lalu mendongak menatap langit-langit. Mereka benar-benar tak punya apa-apa yang bisa dimakan di flat itu, bahkan itu Ramyun. Dan Baekhyun selalu teringat ucapan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin sakit seperti kakaknya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa pulang ke rumah bibi Ragil dan makan disana dengan baik. Tapi itu namanya egois. Setelah menghabiskan uang Lay, lalu ia kabur meninggalkan sahabat baiknya itu sendiri. Jika itu ia lakukan, maka cap 'orang tidak tahu diri' memang benar-benar pantas untuknya.

Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh tertidur saat Xiumin pulang ke apartemennya. Namja montok itu memekik kaget melihat Baekhyun dan Lay berjongkok di depan apertementnya dengan wajah lelah. Ia lalu mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam.

Baekhyun menarik napas lega. Tampaknya Xiumin berkecukupan. Terlihat dari ia yang semakin montok saja. Xiumin bercerita banyak tentang pengalamannya saat terpisah dengan Baekhyun dan Lay, dan lelaki imut itu tetap seceria dulu.

Belakangan Baekhyun tahu kalau teman imutnya itu baru saja kembali dari rumah bibinya di daerah Gangnam. Ia sudah tinggal disana sebenarnya, tapi menerima pesan singkat dari Baekhyun juga Lay, ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Baekhyun rasanya ingin kembali menangis. Mengapa ia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu baik dan pengertian? Sedangkan ia sendiri, tak jamin bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Sahabat yang menyusahkan mungkin ia bisa.

Xiumin membawa makanan enak dari rumah bibinya, dan ia memang sengaja membawanya untuk Baekhyun dan juga Lay. Dan malam itu, mereka kembali mengenang masa-masa saat senior high School dulu. Tidur bertiga dalam satu ranjang. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun melupakan keresahannya.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah bibi Ragil untuk meminjam baju Luhan―karena ia tak mungkin kembali ke rumah Kris. Walau ia sangat-sangat menginginkannya, namun egonya berkata tidak. Untuk kali ini, Luhan mencurigai ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Baekhyun hanya datang ke rumah, makan, mandi, barganti baju lalu pergi lagi sambil membawa baju kotornya―jika biasanya, ia hanya menyimpan baju itu begitu saja.

Luhan selalu bertanya, tapi Baekhyun selalu pintar mengelak. Sebelum sore, Baekhyun beralasan ingin pulang―ke rumah Kris. Ia pamit pada bibi Ragil yang memaksanya untuk menginap, tapi Baekhyun memaksa ingin pulang―ke apartemen Xiumin. Ia memang tidak betah lama-lama berada di rumah itu. Ia merasa seperti orang asing disana. Beda sekali dengan Luhan yang merasa begitu nyaman.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen Xiumin. Wajahnya cukup ceria, sebentar lagi akhir bulan dan itu artinya ia akan menerima gajinya sebagai penyiar radio. Bukan pekerjaan susah, dan Baekhyun menyukai pekerjaannya. Walau itu terus-terusan membuat ia teringat pada Kris.

―Luhan memberi ia beberapa lembar uang. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki ikatan darah, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun sedang tertekan meski adiknya itu tidak mengatakannya terang-terangan. Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan semua kebohongan yang dikarang Baekhyun. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia adalah kakak. Dan Baekhyun adalah adiknya yang sudah banyak membantu ia dalam hidup ini.

Dan Untuk kali ini, Baekhyun yang memasak. Bahan-bahan makanan di apartemen Xiumin cukup lengkap. Itu membuat ia bahagia. Sebelum kedua temannya yang lain pulang, Baekhyun sudah menyajikan makan malam di meja makan.

**.**

Ternyata Lay adalah orang pertama yang pulang. Xiumin masih berada di luar. Ia berkata kalau ia akan mampir sebentar ke rumah bibinya dan akan pulang sekitar jam 9 p.m. Baekhyun dan Lay tetap menunggu Xiumin untuk makan malam.

Namun, sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul 9, Xiumin telah pulang ke apartemen dengan wajah tertekuk dan gurat kekesalah kentara jelas disana. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun memintanya untuk makan terlebih dahulu, namja imut itu hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Baekhyun dan Lay seketika kehilangan nafsu makan. Mereka memilih menghampiri Xiumin di dalam kamarnya.

"Xiu, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Xiumin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik tumpukan bantal.

"eobsoyo." Namja itu menjawab malas. Lay dan Baekhyun saling memandang. Lalu Lay mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memutar sebuah lagu dari musicplayer di ponselnya.

Music ceria terdengar disana. Lagu 'One way or another' yang dinyanyikan One Direction menggema memenuhi ruangan. Baekhyun dan Lay mulai tertawa, menggerak-gerakan kepalanya sesuai ritme lagu itu. Xiumin makin menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

Kini, Baekhyun dan Lay sudah berdiri dari ranjang King Size Xiumin, lalu berdansa random mengikuti lagu yang terdengar. Bahkan mereka juga ikut bernyanyi dengan suara keras.

One Way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

One way or another I'm gonna win ya

I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha

Baekhyun dan Lay menirukan apa yang dilakukan personil BoyBand itu dalam Music Video mereka. Xiumin lama-kelamaan merasa risih karena kedua temannya itu sangat berisik.

Lay dan Baekhyun kini berpelukan sambil berdansa

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na na

I wanna hold you wanna hold you tight

Na na na na na

"Diam!" Xiumin membentak. Baekhyun dan Lay menghentikan pergerakannya dan nyengir selebar mungkin.

Music na na na na itu masih terdengar. Lay memanjangkan tangan untuk mematikan music lalu kembali nyengir lebar. Xiumin sudah menangis di depan mereka.

"Huhu.. Huwaaaaa!" Ia meraung-raung. Baekhyun panik dan segera mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa Xiu-xiu?" Ia bertanya, sambil berusaha menenangkan Xiumin. "Kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita pada kami. Bukan'kah biasanya kau akan bercerita?" Baekhyun membelai kepala sahabatnya itu. Ia sebenarnya iri pada Xiumin yang bisa dengan leluasa menumpahkan tangisnya. Meraung-raungpun ia tak masalah. Beda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang lebih banyak menangis dalam diam. Semua orang tidak menyukai jika ia menangis. Terlebih itu Kris.

Lay mengganti lagunya dengan lagu sedih milik Davichi 'Missing You today'

"Chen.. Chen, Baekkie.." Xiumin terisak sambil menyebut nama kekasihnya. Baekhyun ber 'oh' panjang lalu manggut-manggut. Chen itu adalah teman sekelas mereka dulu, dan saat ujian kelulusan, Xiumin mengatakan pada Baekhyun dan Lay kalau mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

"Kenapa lagi dengan si kotak TV itu? apa dia menyakitimu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Dan Xiumin mengangguk. Entah kenapa ia jadi teringat hubungannya dengan Kris. Xiumin bisa terang-terangan berkata kalau Chen kekasihnya menyakiti dia. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia merasa bukan siapa-siapa hingga tidak pantas untuk berkata seperti itu. Ia memang pandai berbohong.

"ssttt sudahlah. Campakkan saja si kotak TV itu." Baekhyun bergurau sambil membelai kepala Xiumin. Lay yang masih asik menikmati lagu menimpali, "Bagaimana kalau kau menghubunginya dan memutuskannya sekarang juga?" Dan sukses dipelototi oleh Xiumin juga Baekhyun.

Ponsel Xiumin bergetar, dan nama 'Chen-chen' tertulis di layar benda itu. Xiumin merajuk, tidak ingin mengangkat panggilan itu. Jadi, Lay yang mengangkatnya dan mengatakan kalau Xiumin tidak ingin diganggu.

Hasilnya, Chen datang ke apartemen Xiumin saat itu juga. Baekhyun dan Lay harus meredam rasa dongkol mereka saat melihat pasangan ChenMin berloveydovey. Dan malam itu, mereka tidur berempat dalam satu ranjang.

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Ia terserang insomnia seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Di sampingnya ada Lay, setelah itu ada Xiumin, dan di samping Xiumin ada Chen. Pasangan kekasih itu tidur sambil berpelukan.

Ia kembali teringat pada Kris. Lelaki itu tak pernah memeluknya saat tidur. Namun, ketika suatu waktu Baekhyun terjaga di malam hari, ia mendapati tangan Kris memeluk pinggangnya. Dan ia tidak akan bisa tidur setelah itu, karena jantungnya bekerja tak normal. Pernah sesekali, ia mendapati dirinya yang memeluk Kris dari belakang. Dan saat tersadar, cepat-cepat ia memindahkan tangannya dan hanya memandangi punggung lebar Kris hingga kembali terlelap.

Pipinya juga akan memanas tiap kali lelaki tinggi itu memilih tidur tanpa pakaian atas, memperlihatkan dada atletisnya. Sepanjang malam, Baekhyun takkan menoleh padanya. Ia takkan berbalik menghadap Kris, walau pada akhirnya ia tetap mendapati diri memeluk perut lelaki itu.

Ia benar-benar merindukan lelaki itu. Tapi benar-benar gengsi untuk menemuinya. Ia tidak akan pulang sebelum Kris sendiri yang datang menjemputnya, dimanapun ia berada. Di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mengharapkan lelaki itu masih menginginkannya untuk pulang. Sungguh-sungguh menginginkannya.

Walau hanya sebagai tukang masak.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya. Membuka kotak masuk pesan, dan membaca ulang isi pesan yang dikirimkan Kris beberapa hari lalu.

Masihkan namja itu mengharpkan kepulangannya?

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Xiumin berangkat sangat pagi bersama Chen. Entah pergi kemana. Baekhyun dan Lay hanya duduk terdiam di sofa ruang tamu dengan wajah mengantuk. Baekhyun punya jadwal menyiar pagi ini, dan ia merasa kepalanya berat untuk sekedar berdiri. Mungkin karena efek insomnia. Ia tak tidur semalaman hanya karena memikirkan Kris.

Pesan-pesan singkat dari Luhan akan selamanya menjadi penghuni kotak masuk pesannya. Dan semua isinya nyaris sama. 'Kau dimana?' atau 'jangan lupa makan' atau 'Kalau pulang dari kampus, mampirlah dulu ke rumah walau hanya sebentar'. Dan Baekhyun membalas pesan dari Luhan dengan kebohongan, nyaris di setiap pesan singkat yang ia kirim.

**.**

Sejak ia 'melarikan' diri dari apartemen Kris, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kampus. Namun tetap berusaha, sebisa mungkin menghindari laki-laki tinggi itu. Kris sudah dalam tahap menyusun skripsi, jadi ia lebih jarang berada di kampus. Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Walau ia mencintai lelaki itu, namun gengsinya lebih mendominasi. Keinginannya tetap sama, ia akan pulang jika Kris sendiri yang datang padanya, memohon padanya untuk pulang. Jika itu tidak akan terjadi, maka selamanya ia akan hidup seperti ini. Atau setidaknya, ia harus menyewa apartemen sendiri. Dan menyewa apartemen sendiri, rasanya mustahil.

Seharian ini, Lay tidak memberinya kabar. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah bibi Ragil seperti permintaan Luhan. Ia banyak mengobrol bersama Luhan. Ia juga bermain bersama si kecil Jihyun, dan ia jadi tahu betapa lengketnya anak itu pada Luhan.

Luhan terlihat sedikit bercahaya, tidak sepucat dulu. Dan ternyata, dokternya menyuruh dia mengkonsumsi daging merah sebanyak-banyaknya. Atau mengkonsumsi bayam merah agar ia tidak lagi kekurangan darah. Tapi, sialnya, malah Baekhyun yang kekurangan darah karena insomnia tiap malam.

Luhan menyadari itu. Ia melihat perubahan signifikan di raut wajah adiknya. Ia juga baru memperhatikan, Baekhyun bertambah kurus. Bahkan tulang pipinya lebih terlihat menonjol. Ia pucat dan lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di bawah matanya.

"Baek, kau sering bergadang di malam hari'kan?" Luhan bertanya seraya menyentuh kantung mata Baekhyun. Dan ia juga menyadari, mata Baekhyun lebih masuk ke dalam rongganya, menandakan betapa kurusnya dia.

"Kau kurus sekali, Baek!" Luhan memandang ia khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa. "Aku baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini, laporan menumpuk. Aku harus bergadang tiap malam dan terkadang lupa untuk makan." Baekhyun lagi-lagi berbohong. Luhan memandang ia lama.

"Cerita saja jika kau ada masalah." Ucap Luhan pelan. Baekhyun tersenyum paksa. "Masalahku? Yah itu tadi. Tugas kuliahku menumpuk."

"Kris tidak membantumu? Bukan'kah kau sering berkata kalau tugasmu lebih banyak dikerjakan oleh Kris?" senyum Baekhyun mendadak hilang melihat mata Luhan memicing curiga. Cepat-cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kris hyung sibuk menyusun skripsi. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengganggu dia." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada meyakinkan. Luhan menurunkan intensitas tatapannya.

"Geure. Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membantumu. Biarkan aku tidur di tempat kalian malam ini."

Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Di depannya, Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Kkkk~

Satu lagi FanFic ga mutu, absurd, ga jelas, ancur dan segalaa keburukan lainnya ciptaan saya.

Maaf banget kalau nih FF mengecewakan.. saya emang bukan profesional/pundung

Uummm,,, Masalahnya masih belum jelas'kan

Dan.. masih banyak cast yang belum muncul, termasuk… hahaha/dilempar

Rencananya ini Oneshoot. Tapi kalau Oneshoot.. entar kepanjangan.

Jadinya yah.. two shoot aja deh.

Dalam beberapa hari kedepan, saya akan meng-update chap 2nya/Insya Allah.

Kira-kira, kemana lagi Baekhyun setelah ini? apakah ke tempat….

Haha. Sudahlah.

Bebeb **Minny**.. eon padamu :3

**Special words **

**Happy birthday****to****my beloved husband, Li JiaHeng a.k.a Wu Yifan, a.k.a Kris EXO****  
****I ****love you****..****today, ****yesterday ****and ****forever****  
****I ****love ****your ****bitch ****face****.  
****I ****love ****your excessive confidence****  
****I ****love the ****way ****you ****dance although ****it ****rigid****  
****I ****love the ****way ****you ****sing ****with a ****deep voice****  
****I ****love ****your ****picture****, ****even though ****not at al l****artsy****  
****I ****still ****love you****, ****even ****when ****you ****do ****aegyo****, ****although ****it's****100****% ****fail****  
****I ****love you ****because ****it****'s you  
****Hope ****all ****you want ****in this world ****can be realized****  
****hopefully ****long life ****and ****good health****  
**

**Your beloved wife/plak**

**Trims, sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca^^**


End file.
